Theirs
by EnchantMeNot777
Summary: Regina feels like her and Emma's dynamic has shifted, so she reacts accordingly.


**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: Okay, Library cat, this one is for you. I hope you enjoy it ;) and everyone else who may read, enjoy.**

* * *

"Regina!"

Regina turned around, clearly annoyed, with her silk robe pulled tight to cover her naked body. "Emma, I suggest you choose your next words wisely."

Emma gulped down her witty remark realizing she was only going to get one shot. "What the hell are you doing?"

Well, she tried to hold her tongue.

Regina was practically fuming as she approached the bed where Emma was still firmly tied to each post. She may be in control, but Emma was quickly making her loose it. It wasn't as if the blonde had said anything wrong, in fact, she hadn't said anything at all. It was the way she made Regina feel. They had been doing this for 2 months, 2 months and many tried and tested ideas later, and Regina couldn't help but feel she was only making love now.

Regina did not make love. She fucked. But with Emma she had fell onto a routine of, well, not fucking. It was driving her crazy, and she hated feeling out of control. Feeling out of control only made Regina more out of control.

Regina watched as Emma squirmed under her harsh gaze. God, how could this woman cause so many emotions?

"Regina?"

"What!?" Regina nearly screamed making Emma jump.

"Please..."

With that one word Regina was on top of the other woman, settling between her legs, and ripping her robe off instantly. Regina bent down and kissed Emma harshly, swallowing the small moan that her roughness brought on. Deep kisses were trailed down Emma's neck and ended with a harsh bite where neck met shoulder.

"Fuck!" Emma couldn't hold in the scream. She loves it like this, hard, and rough. She loved it when Regina marked her. They weren't ever going to be exclusive, they both knew it, but that didn't mean Emma couldn't take pride in the reminders she was given. And she did, she wore them proudly.

Regina licked and bit, leaving wet red patches to creamy skin, all the way down until she made it to a heaving chest. Taking a dusky pink nipple into her mouth, and sucking gently, before biting down causing the blonde below her to arch further into her mouth, moaning loudly as it went on like this until it almost became painful. Regina switched sides and gave the other breast equal attention, all over untill Emma was bucking into her, seemingly unable to stop her undulating hips and needy whimpers.

"Regina... Please?"

"Tell me, Emma. Say it." Regina moves her hands to the woman's hips, applying enough pressure to stop the movements. Her thumbs moving in deep circles at Emma's hips causing the infuriating woman below her to let out a frustrating groan

"Please... Regina."

Just as Emma was about to beg again Regina pinches her nipple causing her to scream out her request.

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Regina smirked as her hand slowly trailed a line of fire from Emma's chest down her stomach, and further down, until she hit a completely drenched patch of curls.

"Mmm so wet for me?"

"Yes, Regina, I swear if you don't to-"

Before Emma could get the word out Regina's cut her r off with another bruising kiss. They both moaned loudly when Regina finger finally slid through Emma's slick folds, finding the woman's clit and rubbing slowly. It started slow until Regina realized what she was making of their time again.

"No!" Emma nearly sobbed when the slow, but successful, ministrations left her once again.

Regina didn't even give the woman time to be upset for long before she plunged two fingers deep within her core, and began a punishing pace.

Emma would have squealed at the quick movement if it was for the fact that it had taken her breath away and she was floating on pleasure. Emma couldn't breath, it was as all too good. She felt like she was exploding, she didn't know which way was up and her body was on the verge of a black out. "Yes!"

Regina smiled devilishly before speeding up her pace, and twisting her fingers just the right ways.

With 4 more well-placed thrust and twists Emma was screaming her release. "Regina!"

Soon after she actually did pass out, but more so fell asleep, her body still trembling from the sweet abuse it had endured. Regina pulled her fingers out gently earning a sleepy whimper from Emma.

Regina pulled away from the blonde, untied both wrist from each post, covered her with the blanket and then herself with her robe once again. She wasn't vulnerable in the least, but there was just something about Emma Swan.

"Do you even know what you do to me?" Regina smoothed down the sweaty blonde tendrils, and leaned back against the wall next to the sleeping woman. They both knew she couldn't stay, but Regina figured she would let her sleep for just a little while.

"You drive me insane!" Regina continued in a harsh whisper, much harsher than the the gentle strokes her hand had unknowingly begun to make through the other woman's hair. "Why do you have to be so damn captivating all of the time? I am so confused I just want my itches scratched, and you can't even make that simple. God, you drive me insane."

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the raspy chuckle from beside her. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not, but you don't have to fuck me into oblivion _every_ time you're confused about your feelings. Or, I mean, you can 'cause that was amazing."

Regina rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else because whether they talked about their feelings or not she knew how Emma liked it, and she gave it willingly. "You're an idiot."

Emma pulled herself up and out of the bed and began the process of finding her clothes. "If I'm an idiot it's only because you just fucked my brains out."

"Must you be so crass all of the time?"

"Yeah." Emma smirked at the annoyed huff she heard behind her as she pulled her shirt back over her head.

Regina watched as the other woman got dressed, and couldn't help but feel like she was just giving up on the last word. That just would not do. So, she waited. She waited just until Emma was about to close her bedroom door before she said the first thing that came to mind.

"You snore."

Emma gasped and turned around only to find Regina facing the opposite direction with the covers pulled up to her ear.

"Bitch."

Regina turned back towards Emma and copied what the blonde had said only a moment earlier. "Yeah."

Emma huffed indignantly and left the room, and a smirking Regina behind. Regina took a deep breath waiting for the back door to close before she closed her eyes and hummed peacefully.

Yes, she may lose control with Emma Swan, but she had the effect on the other woman too. And, yes, whatever they had may not be normal, but it was theirs.

* * *

 **A/N: *a series of sly smile emojis here***


End file.
